astro returns to tell cora he loves her
by adorelovestories
Summary: Astro is beleaved by everyone on the surface to be dead, crushed by the peacekeeper. but he's still alive and has been looking for Cora for ten years. No longer proud of this, i keep it on here to remind me what i was like when i first started.


Note: i dont own astro boy in any way shape or form

Astro and Cora meet again and fall in love once more

What if Cora didnt go to Metro city to help Astro? read to find out

It is 10 years after Astro left to help metro city and a new evil is brewing, Astro is supposedly the protector of metro city and its inhabitants, but down on the surface a girl with purple highlights is going through robot parts with a trash can/dog.

"I don't think anything useful is in this pile of junk what do you think trash can?" Cora asked the tiny trash robot.

"BARK BARK" Trash can replied.

"yeah that's what i thought to" Cora said sadly.

Cora hears something and looks around she spots it and ducks, it nearly misses her head and makes a huge crater in the ground. Cora looks around the crash area to find a boy laying in the middle of crash area, she realizes then that the boy is a robot. the robot kind of reminds her of Astro and she starts thinking of him. But as she usually does she hides her sadness.

The robot starts to wake up but its to damaged to do anything but shutdown, Cora takes the robot to her home to repair it a bit and recharge it, an hour later the robot wakes up but cant really move.

"Ah your awake, finally" Cora said

"what happened?" the robot asked

"well you kind of crashed and nearly killed me" Cora said, jokingly.

The robot stares at cora in disbelief, then smiles.

"my name is butch Cora" the robot said.

Cora is a little freaked out that butch knows her name.

"how do you know my name?" Cora asked.

"Mr. Tenma knows you, and everything he knows I know, well not everything." Butch said.

"Tenma made you?" Cora asked. she wondered how Tenma could make another robot after what happened with Astro.

Before butch could answer another robot comes crashing in coras house, the dust keeps Cora from actually seeing the robot but cora can see its glowing red eyes. The robot tries to fly but it falls to the ground.

"i believe that your rockets dont quite work yet" Cora said amused.

"well ill be i think you are right- oh my god it cant be can it?" the robot asked. Cora realizes the robot is a girl by the voice.

"what ca- HOLLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL?" Cora asks completely freaked out. The robot looked exactly like cora, the only difference were the red highlights and the red eyes.

"well core i think you have met Cora the one you have been modeled after" butch said laughing a little.

"butch what the hell is going on here?" Core asked.

"well i crashed landed and got bent out a shape and Cora here fixed me up, i cant move very much but i can surely speak and all that jazz" butch said.

"have you contacted Mr. Tenma yet?" core asked

"no i tried but failed you sho-" butch said

"hold up, what exactly is going on here? I mean you did crash into my house" Cora asked. interrupting.

"Metro city was under attack, the robots that attacked were strong enough to send both of us flying, thus I crashed into your house and butch crashed…somewhere" Core said.

"ok, may I ask another question?" Cora asked

"sure" butch said.

"why would Tenma build more robots? after what happened to Astro I didn't think he would have the will to do anything. I saw the pain in his eyes" Cora asked.

butch and core both look at each other, they both had smiles on their faces. Core flips open a screen on her wrist and begins talking to someone.

"who's she talking to? And you didn't answer my last question" Cora said, irritated.

"Mr. Tenma, I think he will want to see you again. He has been wanting to see you and the others for a very long time. Your questions will be answered in time Cora" butch said.

Core gets done talking to Mr. Tenma and walks back over to Cora and butch.

"Mr. Tenma wants me to stay and watch over the final repairs on butch, he would like you to do them Cora" core said.

"hold up what makes him think I can fix butch? I mean this is very high tech here" Cora asked

"As I said Mr. Tenma knows you I don't know how but he knows who you are and by the way things just went i would say he knows you enough to trust you with repairs only he usually does" Butch said

"wait only he does repairs on you guys, then I definitely shouldn't be doing the repairs" Cora said.

Core walks close to Cora, all up in her face.

"look here missy, I cant do them and we need to get back to metro city fast, I cant carry butch that would slow us down to much. Plus the sooner we get them done the sooner you can meet Astros sister, she really wants to meet you" Core said.

"wait, Astro has a sister?" Cora asked. she couldn't help but want to meet her, plus even though she was still freaked out by core she had to admire her attitude.

"so are we going to get the repairs done or what?" Core asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"definitely, just let me get some things" Cora said, running out the house and coming back with a box of tools.

an hour later the repairs are done and core and butch are ready to leave

"you ready Cora?" Butch asked

"yeah, how exactly do we get there?" Cora asked, though she was afraid she knew the answer.

"we are going to fly" Core said.

"get on my back and hold on tight" Butch said.

Cora reluctantly climbs on his back and immediately butch takes off at a very fast speed it takes them five minutes to reach metro city. Cora can't help but think this speed should kill her i mean it takes three days for her car to get to her house at max speed.

they get to the facility and butch and core lead Cora to a big room

"wow this is huge" Cora says in amazement.

"yeah it is i guess ill get Dr. Tenma he will probably be arguing with john about weapon designs again" Butch says walking out of the room. The moment suddenly gets awkward for Cora and Core.

"who's john?" Cora asked

"Hes a robot like us only he's built with weapons that can destroy pratically anything" Core said

"why do you look like me?" Cora asked

"i dont know but Mr. Tenma built me so you will have to ask him that question" Core said

"What's he like now?" Cora asked.

"just wait and see" Core said, clearly irritated about all the questions.

"well i guess ill have to find out" Cora said, sarcastically.

Cora hears a loud noise and a robot is flying across the room with speed, it smashes against the wall but disappears instantly after that. Cora looks towards the door it came through and sees a human like being in full battle armor, this person looks over at her

"I don't think anything can get past your defenses sir" Core said.

Butch comes in with Dr. Tenma and a little girl dressed in a pink out fit.

"Tenma, I'm told you wanted to see me" Cora said.

"we have been looking for you for some time, may I introduce Zoron, Astor's little sister" Dr. Tenma said.

"nice to meet you" the girl in pink said.

"nice to meet you Zoron" Cora said.

"there is also one more thing Cora, you wont believe this but you should know that Astro isn't dead" Dr. Tenma said.

Cora felt her heart stop at his words. She didn't want to ask, he had to be playing some sick joke.

"you showed me the video, I watched him die" Cora said, her voice sounded like she wanted to cry.

"I didn't die Cora" the armored boy said.

Cora froze at the boys voice, she knew who it belonged to but couldn't believe it.

"I think we should leave" Dr. Tenma said.

Everyone left the room leaving Cora and Astro alone.

Astro walked over to Cora and made sure she was looking at him.

"you don't believe its me?" Astro asked.

Cora was afraid how her voice would sound so she shook her head. She dreamt of him coming back and now that it was coming true she didn't want the moment to be ruined.

The armor Astro wore transformed into skin. Cora stared into his now red eyes, she realized he was taller then she remembered and skinnier to.

"you look…..you look different" she said, unsure if she should hug him or not.

"after the peacekeeper crushed me I had to make some upgrades, I needed to make sure that I destroyed the peacekeeper when I fought it again" Astro said,

Coras feelings got the better of her and she hugged him, Astro didn't seem to mind, in fact he seemed to like it as he wrapped his arms around her.

"you have no idea how much I missed you" Cora said, this time she didn't care that she was crying.

"I missed you so much Cora" Astro said.

"how long have you been back?" Cora asked.

"eight years, I tried to find you but you moved away, they didn't know where you went and you never stayed in contact with them" Astro said.

Astro made her sit down in a chair, he sat down beside her.

"sorry, after what happened I didn't want to be around anyone" Cora said.

"what are you going to do now?" Astro asked.

Cora looked down at the floor, she wanted to stay with him but she felt this was going to fast and considering the situation she didn't think it was a good idea.

"I don't know, i might go back home when it gets late and then come back tomorrow" Cora said, though she could tell that her voice gave her away.

Astro looked deep into her eyes, Cora wondered what he was thinking.

"stay here with me" Astro said.

Coras heart stopped again, was he really asking her to…no don't jump to conclusions Cora.

"what do you mean?" she asked.

Astro smiled, he didn't seem nervous.

"I want you to stay with me, I want you close to me, could you stay here with me?" Astro asked.

Cora wanted to jump and scream yes while hugging him but she wanted to know why he wanted her to stay, the exact reason.

"Astro, why would you want me to stay with you?" Cora asked.

Astro leaned in close to Cora, making Coras eyes widen and her body freeze, Astro kissed her on the lips and then took her hand in his and looked deep into her eyes once more.

"I love you that's why" Astro said.

Cora didn't know what to say, her nervousness got the better of her and she stood up and walked a bit away from Astro.

"I just find out that your alive, find out you have a sister, find out that you want me to stay here, and on top of that you tell me you love me, honestly Astro what do you expect me to say, you don't really know how to do this thing" Cora said.

Cora wanted to slap herself for being so stupid, why couldn't she just say yes, its just one word, its not like she was going to the three words Astro said to her.

Astro got up, walked over to Cora and put a hand on Her cheek and his other hand in hers.

"do what will make you the happiest" Astro said.

As Cora looked into Astros eyes she didn't see any worry, fear, all she saw was certainty. Suddenly the nervous feeling went away, Cora knew what she wanted.

"I love you too" Cora said as she wrapped her arms around Astros neck and kissed him.

"is that a yes?" Astro asked.

"that is definitely a yes" Cora said. Kissing Astro once more.

Little did they know a little girl in pink was watching them from above in an air duct. With her a shy boy.

"I think they look cure together, don't you axle?" Zoron, the girl in pink, asked her boyfriend.

"yeah but…I-I-I think you look cuter" Axle, the shy boy, said shyly.

Zoron kissed her boyfriend and Axle blushed uncontrollably.

"thank you, now lets go see what John is working on" Zoron said, crawl through the air duct.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, remember what happened last time" Axle said, though he followed her anyways, he didn't want to be without her anywhere he went.

"whatever" Zoron said.

THE END.

I just love happy endings don't you? might do some more stories with Astro and the gang, especially the movie made such an awesome love thing. Human and robot fall in love, it really is something special, but I have other stories to attend to first. Please review.


End file.
